Little Red Riding Hood
by foreveradreamchaser
Summary: A thick forest shelters a hidden town; a town infested murderous wolves who slaughter anyone in sight. Ciel volunteers to deliver goodies to his aunt in the forest; but upon his first time to deliver, he meets a strange man with crimson eyes. The same color of eyes a wolf in his nightmare had. The man has a dark secret, and ciel will stop at nothing to figure it out. *Sebaciel mkay
1. Chapter 1

_'Run…c'mon, you can do it…' A whimper echoed in the silence. Twigs snapped, lungs huffed and puffed, and a red cloak snagged on a branch. Ciel gasped for air as he stumbled back; the crimson fabric choking him from going any further. A snarl echoed behind him, and his ocean eyes batted in fear. His frozen hands dropped the little basket of goods as he now fumbled with the cloak around his neck. He struggled with no weapon to defend himself. Then he froze. From the blackness of the forest, glowing red eyes shimmered. Ciel stumbled back, catching himself on a tree as he gagged for air. A low chuckle spiked the winter air; and Ciel splintered from the flakes of ice that dug into his naked arms. "No…Please…" his voice cracked, and his frosted lashes shut tightly. His breath was visible, as well as his pink freezing cheeks._

_ His shaking hands were put in front of him for defense; and his heart stopped when he felt a nose firmly pressed to his neck; stealing his sweet aroma. A breath leaked from his chapped lips. "Ciel…" the monotone voice grumbled. His teary eyes opened, yet all he could see were the demonic eyes staring into his own… a wolf. 'It knows my name…how does it know my name…?!' Ciel winced as he felt himself being shaken harshly. "Ciel! Ciel!"_

"Ciel, honey!" His mother's voice startled him awake, and he shot up from his bed. His chest fell and rose heavily as sweat dripped from his small, shaking frame. "Ciel… are you alright?" the panicked boy nodded, looking around his cozy room; the sun was coming up, he assumed. It must've been around 5 AM. He always woke from a nightmare at that time. "Ciel… you've been having that wolf dream for a week now, and you always wake up horrified. Winter is coming soon… and your aunt will need someone to take her food into the woods, and everyone is afraid but you. Yes, it was sweet of you to volunteer, but those dreams worry me sick about what could happen to you out there! You know wolves attack the village at night. What if you are out too late?"

Ciel rubbed his drowsy eyes. _Yes, he knew_. Their village was small, and everyone knew each other like family. But every night wolves would slaughter animals, or anyone who was to be seen outside. He would take that chance. This dream meant something to him. He would always die in the end, but not in the real world he wouldn't. Yes, he was small for a fifteen year old, and he did have more of a feminine figure… but he was cunning and snippy. Not to mention sassy. "I'm going mother." He replied as he slid out of bed to glance out his window; yes, the sun was slowly rising. "And nobody can stop me." He crossed his arms as he swiftly turned to stare at his reflection in the mirror. And his eyes spiked with determination.

The red, trailing cloak swayed behind Ciel as he walked to the town market. His empty basket would click and splinter as his legs hit the wood; and he frowned as he pulled his crimson hood up and over his dark blue locks. "Beware, you all! For the snow is falling! That means the beasts of the night will come to feast upon your young!" Ciel blew air from his lips in mockery of the town "preacher", Ashe. He was a nut job, and all he said was b.s. to Ciel. He saw people usher their kids inside and quiver in fear. _Morons_. "I bet Ashe will be the first to be slaughtered this time, eh red?" The voice startled Ciel, and he turned to glare at the grinning blonde behind him.

"Alois," he hissed, "I told you to stop sneaking up on me… and my name isn't red!" Ciel frowned. He hated everyone, and was known as the sour one in the town. His aunt, Angelina, adored red as a color. She became known as Madame Red, and made Ciel a red cloak when he was young to keep warm. He'd been known as red ever since from wearing it so much.

His aunt lived a few hours into the forest, and nobody knew why… Not even Ciel. _All the wolves lived out there too._

But this year, Ciel agreed to take her a basket of goods everyday; even in a blizzard if it occurred. A dumb idea. But it was better than being in this stupid, Grimm town.

Ciel trudged in the dirt after his shopping; as well as telling Alois to prance off forever. He was a moody little thing… But he needed rest for tomorrow. And he planned on a few hours of sleep if he had another nightmare. He gasped as hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him harshly, "Run, run! Get inside now!" Ciel slapped Ashes hands off him. "Oh piss off you big loon! A wolf can bite my ass for all I care!" He pushed past the man with a sigh. He put on a good tough act; but he was terrified of wolves. The nightmares, gruesome deaths, _hell_, even knowing his father was eaten by them. "You've been cursed by the beasts! Hells personal dogs! They'll all watch you burn!" Ciel snorted, "I'll take my chances!"

Truth was, Ciel never believed in a religion, so he couldn't care less about heaven or hell. When the town held church, his mother would go, but he would sneak out and play in the forest.

His mother would panic and warn about how dangerous it was because the wolves, but he'd grin and point to the darkest point in the forest. "I'm not alone momma! My friend is playing with me, and is watching me to keep me safe." He would say, and his mother would stare in horror at the trees. _What friend?_ No other children were ever allowed there, and even the adults were terrified. Soon, Ciel was practically brainwashed into forgetting this, "Imaginary friend." But he would always stare into the trees with a sad longing. Maybe that's why he'd volunteered to take food to his auntie. He needed to go in there.

As he neared his home, he stared into the dark pines. He sat the basket down, and walked to the edge of the town. His pale cheeks were smooth, and his sapphire eyes illuminated from the grey weather. His lips were pink, and his blue hair fell into his eyes as his head tilted. Lashes fluttered, and he leaned forward with his mouth hung open. A deep growl sounded, and he watched in horror as a giant beast emerged from the shadows. The fur was deep black, and its eyes glowed a fiery fuchsia.

Ciel tripped and fell back, crawling on his elbows as the creatures giant paws padded after him. The creature lunged forward and pounced over Ciel, snarling as its tongue flicked out to lick its teeth. Ciel only stared, petrified, with no sound escaping his mouth. His hood fell off, and his hands instantly flew out as he tried to push the beast's chest. "No! No! Please!" His fragile a meek voice cried out, seeing as the dog backed off of him. His eyes watered as he sobbed and quickly stood. He dashed to his house, the cloak fanning off and landing behind him. He'd leave it. He grabbed his basket and ran inside without looking back. He shook horribly, holding his mouth to hide his sobs.

He loved dogs. Trained ones. Not ones who murdered his dad and town… he would never speak to anyone of that moment. They would probably punish him for being out at a dangerous hour. But one thing kept replaying in his mind as he stared blankly at the window of his bedroom;

It looked like it was going to eat him right then, but it moved away like Ciel didn't interest it.

_Or it wanted him alive._


	2. Chapter 2

_No nightmares_.

Early the next morning, Ciel silently packed his basket, placing each item in carefully. He gently kissed his mothers forehead, then paused. In his nightmares, he didn't have anything to defend himself… they were silly dreams, but you could never be too careful. Especially with what happened the other night. Just thinking about it made ciel's legs turn to jello, and his vision swirl. He sighed; fumbling through his closet. Then he found it. A small gun his father had given him before he was torn apart by the creatures. His boots clicked across the wood floor, and he stepped outside into the cool air. He froze as his hood was draped onto the gate outside his house; sliding the gun into the basket, he cautiously grabbed the red fabric.

There was no parts torn, no stains, nothing… He took a deep breath, clicking the hood into place and sliding it over his head. The gate creaked, and he walked through the rubble of the sleeping town. The tiny rocks flew from under his feet, and the flowing cloak dragged behind him. There. The edge of the town. He became flushed at the memory of the wolf being where he stood, but with one glance at the town… _he was gone_.

He dashed through the pine trees, smelling the fresh dew and musk with a childish grin. Light rays pierced through the trees, flowers were surprisingly still in bloom, and birds chirped; he could even hear the rushing water of a nearby stream. For the first time he felt… _free_. He halted, taking a break from his running. He panted with a flashy smile; spinning in every direction to take in the view… it was breathtaking. How could anyone be so afraid of such a unique and flawless place? Oh yeah… he forgot… _damn wolves._ His whole life revolved around those things, and every day that word would repeat in his head over a thousand times.

He trotted down the trail, humming nonsense to himself. He'd been walking for about an hour now… a few more hours to go. He continued, looking around with a smile- _Snap_! He froze. His aqua eyes scanned the area, the smile now seeming to never exist. Perhaps he heard a deer…? Yes, a deer. It was logical. Ciel continued to walk, hearing the birds stop chirping. _Snap Snap!_ That's when the panic slapped him. It sure as hell was not a deer! He felt eyes digging into his back with each movement, and the twigs kept snapping._' The black wolf_,' he thought. Taking a breath, he made swift movements to grab the gun in his basket. He huffed in relief as he felt the metal in his hands. He swung fast, his cape flowing behind him. The gun fired, and his eyes filled with shock of what he shot.

A man stood over him, his palm pressed to the gun. The bullet went straight through his hand, and Ciel stumbled back. The man huffed, rolling his eyes at Ciel. "Nice shot. Be quicker next time, love. _You might actually hurt m_e." Ciel flushed, his mouth opening to scream. Before he could, the hand pressed firmly to his mouth. "Don't, or you'll regret it." Ciel felt his eyes tear, but he pushed the hand away and lifted the gun to aim at the man's head. "Alright, stalker! You better explain yourself right now! Who are you, and why are you following me?"

A sound left the man's throat, almost seeming to be a laugh. "My name is Sebastian… and I am in no need to stalk you." He tilted his head, and his black mess of a hair toppled along and into his eyes. 'He has red eyes… just like that wolf in my dream.' Ciel's mouth opened slightly, but he instead slowly put the gun away. "I heard you following me. Why." Sebastian looked at ciel's hood, his eyes almost flashing. "I saw you walking alone. You know, it's dangerous for someone to be out alone here… especially with those big, pretty blue eyes of yours." He snickered, "That'll attract a wolf in no time." Ciel rolled his eyes and spun away. "Eyes do not summon creatures. Now, it was a _pain_ meeting you. I must be going."

Sebastian followed after the small boy, looking over him at the basket. "Very snooty… You shoot me with no apology, leave without telling me your name… You don't heed my warnings either. You're asking to lure something to you." Ciel bit the inside of his cheek. "My name is Ciel, if you needed to know so much. And I am not sorry, you scared me. Besides," Ciel stopped, looking back at the man's palm. "It didn't bleed… and it's healed." He whispered, trying to hide the fear. "I believe Ciel, I should walk with you for a ways. Where are you going?" Ciel turned and slapped the man straight across the face. "Stalker!" Sebastian growled lowly, "I just want to make sure you're safe. A pretty little face like yours shouldn't be eaten."

Ciel stepped back, "I don't know anything about you. And what do you know about eating people? Cannibal?" Sebastian's face twisted, "No! Look, I'm an ordinary man. I just want you to get where you're going safely. Think of me as a personal escort." Ciel shifted away, then walked with a quicker pace. "An ordinary man doesn't have a wound heal with no blood in a matter of seconds! He also doesn't just offer help-"

Ciel glanced back when there was no comment back, and saw the raven haired man disappeared. Ciel blinked, "I need to get there quick… I'm hallucinating." He shook his head, and continued his quick pace; thinking of what Sebastian said. Ciel slapped him. He felt it. He had to be real… and what was it about not eating a pretty face? It was like the wolf that hadn't hurt him the other- no. Wolves didn't look human. It wasn't possible.

"Ow!" He yelped, almost quivering and rubbing his head. He stared at the ground, seeing a deep red apple. Ciel plucked it from the grass, an eyebrow quirking. "Don't make me shoot you again." A low chuckle was behind Ciel, and the fear came back. _'Same eyes, same laugh…_' Ciel cleaned the apple, taking a bite and glaring behind him. "You've been useful, now shoo." Sebastian made a 'tch', still following after Ciel. "How about we make a deal?" Ciel smiled, humming at the suggestion. "Fine. Sir Sebastian, you wish to escort me, yes? If I allow you to do this, you let me ask any questions I please, and you answer truthfully. Deal?"

Sebastian frowned at Ciel for taking the upper hand in his deal making, but he thought it over for a second. "Any question… and honesty… Deal. But trust me, my little red; I won't remain satisfied being just by your side. Yet, I will show you can trust walking with me alone." Ciel looked up at Sebastian, seeing the man have a serious look as he stared ahead. "As long as it's a deal."

But there was still something that scared Ciel about this man as they walked in silence.

And ever since that first day of being in the forest… His world was twisted.


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors note; There, my fellow reader akoola. You got your bit of yaoi, and your long chapter. I kept my deal.)

Weeks after weeks passed, and every day seemed to get colder. Every morning Ciel would wake up with a small gleam in his eyes, just racing outside to meet Sebastian at the edge of the forest. This man… This tall mysterious man had indeed kept his deal. He would walk with Ciel, and would answer any question; hopefully with truth, Ciel thought. But odd enough… There had been no wolf attacks. People would spot the beasts, but they never killed. Just… walked. Ciel's nightmares had stopped, and to his fear… other dreams took its place. Rather unsettling dreams… ones he thought to be highly _"inappropriate."_

At night, he would rid of any thoughts; trying to escape those dreams. According to what he knew, those kinds of unsettling dreams were normal for someone his age. But he still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable… He would lay in bed, wanting to fight sleep. The darkness would win him over, and his lashes would slowly flutter closed.

_"N-N-Ngh…" Ciel gasped, an almost choked moan tearing through his throat. "N-No… no more we can't… h-hah!" His eyes were closed tight, and his head was thrown back in the mess of pillows. His body curved off the bed with tiny mewls, his hips rolling up into the sweet delectable heat that consumed him. "H-huh…" The deep blue eyes opened; eyebrows creased as sweat started to slick his forehead. His cheeks scorned, and his mouth was dry from all the intoxicating sounds that left him. His fingers curled into thick black hair, "S-sebas-tian…" His fragile body rocked, whining in delight as those blood red eyes would open and stare at him. A look of lust and need was what that gaze held, and it made Ciel jolt. "N-ng no… no more… I want…"_

"More…" Ciel breathed out, his eyes slowly opening. He gasped and sat up in his bed, seeing his covers thrown. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, gasping for air at the dream. It terrified him… He was having such… Naughty dreams, of a man he met nearly a few months ago. One thing was certain; he was thirsty. His mouth was dry, and his throat had started to sting. He slowly stood from the bed, taking a deep breath as he padded out of the room. He grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and just as he lifted it to his lips- a piercing scream. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, 'am I in a nightmare…?' he'd had dreams inside of dreams before, so it wasn't too odd.

He walked to the door, opening it to a sliver as one blue eye scanned outside. He dropped the cup; glass shards shredding the floor with a sharp scream. He automatically grabbed his hood, clipping it on and sliding his boots on his bare feet. He ran outside, looking around at the chaos. People screamed, others hid behind their windows. Ciel gasped as he looked ahead; the church was on fire. Terror filled his eyes, seeing that black wolf. The other wolves were smaller… but this one was a beast.

Ciel took a breath, "It's a nightmare." He told himself. Meaning… It was all fake, no matter what happened. He opened the gate, determination on his face. The hood pulled up on his head; people stared in horror as he walked towards the black devil. Ashe, of course, was trapped between the church and the hell hound that snarled at him. The dog had blood against its snout and teeth; dripping with saliva. The beasts paw, pounded forward to Ashe; but it stopped when it heard a whistle.

Ciel stood, arms crossed, glaring at the monster. 'Just a nightmare… overcome the fear…' The black beast blinked, its eyes growing from fuchsia, to a deep wine red… Ciel stared at the eyes, fixed with the color. 'It's the same… it's the same wolf…'

The wolf gave a low whine in its throat, Ciel locking his jaw. 'Overcome the fear…' he snapped his finger and pointed in front of him. "Here, Now." His voice was loud and demanding, and the beast's ears pulled back. It slowly trudged forward, keeping eye contact with Ciel the whole time. Ciel felt his authority leave as the creature neared; the size being bigger than the last time. Ciel's mother ran outside, "Ciel, no!" Ciel turned back to look at his mom, and heard a man yell at her. "Rachel, get inside!" Her eyes watered, "Ciel, get away from that thing right now! You'll be eaten!"

Ciel then felt a wave of air hit the side of his face, and his eyes widened. He slowly turned, seeing the wolf bow its head down to stare at Ciel. 'This isn't a dream.' He stumbled back, the hood falling off his head. He scooted back on his elbows, wincing as the dog pounced over him and stuck its nose to his neck. His eyes closed tightly; it was his dream. But it was really happening now. Ciel opened his eyes and scanned around, looking for something, anything… There!

Ciel slid out from under the monster and ran towards the church, grabbing a shard of glass. He held it to his side, seeing the confusion in the wolfs eyes. His eyes narrowed, and he yelped as the dog dashed back to him and hit his side. Ciel frowned and held the glass tightly, lunging back at the canine and stabbing its shoulder with the glass. A low whine and howl echoed, everyone watching the now bloodied battle. Ciel's hands shook; he had the blood of a monster on his hands.

The gargoyle of a monster limped, closing its eyes as a hurt whine escaped it. Ciel automatically ran to it, looking at the glass stuck in the shoulder blade. "I've hurt an animal… oh god…" Ciel felt sick, and he seemed to forget what kind of an animal he was dealing with. His pale, blood stained hands were shaking; reaching for the glass. He gripped it, tearing it out. The sound of cracking echoed, and the monster howled, falling down with a thud. Ciel dropped the glass, reaching carefully to the beasts head. It looked hurtful towards Ciel, and he stopped reaching. He froze, staring into those eyes. "I'm sorry-"He screamed, being flung onto the dogs back. All he saw was the town disappearing, and that's all he saw before his mind went black.

Ciel groggily opened his eyes, his head hurt like hell. A black figure stood above him, and he slowly sat up. His eyes adjusted, and he blinked up at Sebastian who was frowning down at him. "Sebastian!" The frail boy leapt up and clung to the man's waist. "I-I saw it again! I saw the wolf, it touched me, it didn't hurt me but I-I hurt it and, I was terrified! Are you okay-"He stopped. The memory clicked… The red eyes. Ciel was oblivious to remember it in a time of adrenaline and fear. He slowly let go, looking up at the man's shoulder. Blood oozed out of his muscle, the bone visible with the torn bits of flesh and remaining glass. "It's you." Sebastian gave a heavy huff, turning away from him.

Ciel was frozen. He was with a wolf. A killing, mangled machine that thirsted for blood. "Why didn't you hurt me? How come you've never hurt me?" Sebastian sat down in a chair, his head falling onto a desk. 'Must be his house…' Ciel looked around in confusion; it was a new setting. "That friend of yours, the one who watched you play in the forest… it was me. The one that always made sure you weren't lost, was me. The one, who always watched over you, was me! I've lived life long enough as this creature, and you weren't scared of me. You never were. Your stupid blue eyes got me lost in a dream; your precious full lips lured me in with your sweet tone. Wolves are alone. Yet, I've never hurt you… But you have the guts to hurt me. Shooting, stabbing, forgetting… leaving."

Ciel was lost. Lost for words. Lost for any thoughts… Sebastian spoke of things nobody would know about… Sorry wouldn't be enough. Ciel slowly stood, looking at the tools Sebastian had set out to help his injury; noting small shards of glass were pulled out. Ciel sighed, grabbed the tweezers and a rag. "What are you doing?" Sebastian mumbled, glaring up at the boy. Ciel looked right back at him, but bent down and slowly pulled the glass out. Sebastian yelled, cursed, and even tried slapping at Ciel. "Look you mutt, I'm trying to help so I can fix the wrong I did!" Sebastian growled as Ciel held a fistful of his hair and pulled it back. "Stop fighting, it'll hurt more."

The glass was out, and he dabbed the wound gently with the rag. "It'll heal on its own… right?" Ciel whispered, cutting through the silence. Sebastian nodded, looking away. Ciel sat the rag down, glancing at the bed. "Come." He held his hand out, and Sebastian merely looked up with pouting eyes. "Come on Sebastian. Please." The man slowly stood, taking the smaller hand that was held out for him. Ciel smiled lightly, leading him to the bed. "Now sit." Sebastian grumbled and flopped onto the bed. "My little red, just because I am a wolf doesn't mean I can be trained as a dog."

Ciel held his cheek, "Sh." The older male pouted, glaring at the wall next to them. Ciel sighed, climbing up and onto his lap. Sebastian's eyes widened and he fell back, catching himself on his non-damaged arm. "Little red, no, I'll hurt you don't come clo-"Ciel leaned forward and kissed his forehead, the blue eyes fluttering closed. "You've lasted this long without hurting me; you should be more worried of me hurting you. Come, rest, you need it." Sebastian blinked, watching as Ciel lay back against the pillows. "Lay down, Sebastian." He patted the bed, and Sebastian flopped down next to him. "Are you sure you don't take commands like a dog…?

The rest of the night was quiet, and Ciel tried not drifting off. It was hard, because Sebastian had somehow fallen asleep nuzzled into ciel's chest, holding the little frame like a pillow. The warmth of Sebastian soothed him, yet he couldn't help but see how crazy he was. Sleeping with a wolf cuddled to him. And he wondered how long it would be…

_Until someone came looking for him._


	4. Chapter 4

(Authors note; So, this chapter consists of yummy yummy yaoi. This, and next chapter too. People who don't like yaoi… lol I warned you.)

'_Burning… Something's burning inside me… A searing pain… Shit. It feels like I'm being torn apart, slowly…'_ A low grumble sliced the quiet air, and red eyes flicked open with a tired glaze. Sebastian slowly sat up, glancing at his shoulder. It was healing, as he thought it would, but it burned like raging flames inside him. His bones and muscles ached, and he sighed with hazy eyes that observed where he was. His eyes stopped dead at the space next to him; and he felt warmth bubble up inside him.

Ciel lay curled and fast asleep, right against his side. _His little red_… But horror struck him of what he was a doing. A wolf and a human… A short breath slipped into his mouth, and he slowly pulled away from the small frame that slowly stirred. Deep blue eyes gently opened, tiredly looking up at Sebastian who stared at him; unable to speak or move. Those eyes fixed him in a trance. Ciel sat up, adjusting himself on his knees. "Where are you going?" Sebastian looked away, "just, making space between us…" Ciel frowned slightly.

_He didn't want space between them. _

Ciel licked at his dry lips, slumping down in his sitting position. He weighed his options… Either do something really stupid, that he wouldn't regret… Or not do it, and loose his chance.

Sebastian glanced at Ciel, seeing the boy starting to crawl up to him. "Little red, what are you doing…" Sebastian started to slide backwards, hitting the beds headboard as he watched the boy's features. _Those perfect eyes… the slim waist and milky white skin… those pink lips just asking to be touched_… mesmerizing as the whole form was looking up at him with innocence.

Ciel knew what he wanted to do, and it wouldn't be a choice to regret. He wasn't such a scary big bad wolf… _he was a sexy one_. Ciel licked his lips, taking a deep breath as he heard Sebastian's voice. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, and he sat up in the slightest, "_Little red_…" he whispered, seeing ciel's cheeks form a rosy stain. Ciel hated being called red, but when Sebastian did it… it was different. Ciel sat up, putting two smooth hands on the man's cheeks. "I… I want to kiss you…" Ciel's voice slightly purred, and his lashes fluttered against his delicate cheeks.

Sebastian felt a hunger boil inside him at that moment, and his body heated as he stared at those lips; innocent and waiting. He needed no invitation, and his lips clashed with ciel's. A low growl left his throat, and he grabbed at the smaller boys waist; his hand rubbing, waiting to feel the smooth skin underneath. Ciel pulled back; his cheeks a dark crimson as his eyes batted in embarrassment. He gasped as gentle nips and sucks were lacing his neck; his body curving into the mans. His fragile fingers curled into the man's shirt as small gasps and mewls escaped him; he hated seeing how delicate his body was to these touches.

The boy whimpered as he felt a gentle nip at his skin, "Sebastian… what soft lips you have…"

"The better to kiss you with, love…"

"w-what a strong grip you have…"

"The better to hold, and protect you with…"

Ciel felt his eyes slowly start to close from the attention his neck was receiving, and he gasped, feeling a tight friction rubbing up against the aching in his pants. "S-Sebastian! What-"the older man grinned, licking at the shell of ciel's ear.

"No need to finish, darling… it's the better to _pleasure _you with, _my little red_…" he purred gently, letting his teeth sink into the delectable flesh on ciel's throat. Ciel whined, his eyes snapping shut. It stung his neck, but he felt his body being gently rocked and he let himself be pulled into the broad chest in front of him. Sebastian, on the other hand, was clearly enjoying himself.

The taste of Ciel… _god_… he wanted to scream. Feeling the body against him; feeling how Ciel let Sebastian do anything he pleased to his quivering body. He ached for Sebastian, and began to slowly let himself plead. _"Sebastian… Sebastian touch me…"_ his gentle fingers took Sebastian's hand, shakily leading it to the front of his pants. Sebastian's eyes flipped to fuchsia, growling as his lips detached from his bloody snack. He licked his lips, watching as Ciel became undone in front of him. "Where, little red…? Show me where."

Ciel felt his body give out, and he fell back against the pillows with his legs spread. He pressed Sebastian's hand against the straining erection taking place in his pants, and he forcefully made the man's hand rub against the sensitive area. "T-there… Sebastian…" he cried gently, letting his body rock, "Please… touch me there…!" Sebastian observed him with his mouth open; and he had to catch himself before he drooled at the sight. If Ciel kept acting like this… So needy, so dependent on him for the pleasure… _he would be howling like a dog in heat for the boy_.

Sebastian quickly moved, pressing his body down onto ciel's so their chests had no space in-between. "God, little red… who knew something so innocent… would beg with such a dirty tongue…" Ciel whined, his legs wrapping around Sebastian's waist. "A pretty, innocent face… walking in the light with a red cape in the daytime… delivering sweets like a good child. But in the dark…" Sebastian merely quivered himself at the thought, "That innocence begs to be pleasured by a man eating wolf… what a turn on, for you to come to the beast for your darkest needs…"

Ciel mewled, bucking his hips. "Sebastian, I can't take it anymore! Please! Get these clothes off of me…!" Sebastian's eyes lowered, and he licked his lips.

_"Yes, little red…" _

The man smirked, leaning forward to take ciel's bottom lip; sucking and pulling at it.

_"Tonight… You become mine."_


End file.
